


【侑日】休假的時候

by Tissue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Summary: MSBY時期交往→同居設定
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 21





	【侑日】休假的時候

宮侑在一個溫暖的懷抱中醒來，棉被將他整個人罩住了，熱得他全身都出了點汗。  
宮侑蹭了蹭那個胸膛的主人，摟住他的雙手將他環得更緊，發出一聲喃喃：「唔……侑前輩……」  
兩人的身體緊緊相貼，宮侑發現自己硬了，而他抱著的人也是。  
宮侑悄悄拉下對方的內褲將勃起的性器釋放出來，另一手掀起一點衣襬舔他的肚臍，宮侑用手指描摹陰莖的形狀，接著輕輕握住揉了兩下。  
「嗯……」  
宮侑頓了一下，見日向翔陽依舊沒有反應，便繼續動作，開始套弄起來。  
忽然，那副身體劇烈一顫，「侑前輩！」伴隨著有些惱怒的聲音，棉被被一把掀開來，宮侑抬眸對上紅著臉瞪他的日向翔陽，他揚起一抹壞笑，乾脆整個人往下挪張嘴一口含住那根漂亮的性器。  
「啊唔……」日向翔陽雙腿一縮，卻被宮侑抓住分開來，他用手去推宮侑的腦袋想叫他住手，無奈剛起床根本沒有力氣，日向翔陽推拒的力道倒像是在搓揉男人的頭頂，一點用都沒有。

宮侑壞心眼的用舌頭勾著繫帶沿著冠狀溝往上舔，最後含住龜頭吸吮了好幾下，預料中得到日向翔陽嗚咽的顫抖，他興奮的輕輕揉捏底下的囊袋，將陰莖含得更深，上下吞吐。  
「侑前輩……不要再……啊……」指尖毫無預警的抵上穴口，只稍稍揉了兩下就探了進去，昨晚才好好擴張過的甬道輕易就接納了宮侑的手指，搭著不知道什麼時候沾上的潤滑液，兩根手指來回在小穴裡抽插，發出了噗滋噗滋的水聲。  
一大早的，日向翔陽哪裡受得住這種強烈的刺激，他的身體被宮侑固定住，前後的敏感點都被不斷的刺激著，從後頭蔓延到前端的快感逼得他無法思考，不用多久，日向翔陽便痙攣起來達到高潮，挺腰全射在宮侑的嘴巴裡。  
「有點稀，是因為昨天射過了吧。」宮侑嚥下稀薄的精液，直起身子舔了舔嘴唇，他雙臂交叉動作俐落地脫掉自己的衣服，又迅速將內褲褪去，從枕頭底下拿出一個全新的保險套拆封戴上，又拿起潤滑液的管子在自己的陰莖上擠出一些稠液抹開，接著便分開日向翔陽的雙腿慢慢插了進去。

「嗯……」才剛經歷過高潮的日向翔陽敏感得不行，性器剛戳進去，腸壁便迫不及待地裹了上來緊緊絞住，宮侑舒服的低吟一聲，將那雙腿纏在自己腰上，接著扣緊身下人的腰肢大力挺送起來。  
「呼……翔陽、翔陽……」  
日向翔陽只得抓住宮侑的手臂，喘著氣問：「侑前輩你……不是說今天要約會嗎……嗯……」  
「一下下就好。」宮侑俯身吻了吻日向翔陽，他動作沒有停止，臀肉被一下一下的深挺撞得啪啪作響。  
日向翔陽看著男人汗濕的臉，在對上視線的那一刻宮侑朝他笑了出來，日向翔陽臉一紅，心臟咚咚的像是被撞了一下，下意識地就撇開頭。  
怎麼會連這種時候都可以這麼帥呢。  
日向翔陽覺得侑前輩實在太壞了，偏偏他又無法真的狠心拒絕人家，心跳得很快，他被抱著不停的抽插，逐漸沉淪在這場突如其來的性事中。

宮侑的一下下從來不只一下下。  
等到兩人一前一後迎來高潮，到浴室打鬧著洗漱整理完以後都已經中午了。  
宮侑隨便拿了件黑色T恤套上，靠在衣櫃上嚷嚷：「啊……好餓。」  
「誰叫前輩你一大早就只顧著做那種事。」日向翔陽從自己的包包裡拿出一件白色T恤，下身套上長褲說：「結果都到這個時間了。」  
「翔陽你不也覺得很舒服嘛。」  
「……」日向翔陽看了宮侑一眼，抿了抿唇，沒有接下這句話。  
宮侑見狀，立刻逮到機會上前把人抱住不讓他逃跑，瞇著眼睛歪頭問：「翔陽覺得舒服嗎？」  
日向翔陽往左邊看看又往右邊看看，才心不甘情不願地小聲說：「舒、舒服啦。」  
宮侑笑著在日向翔陽的耳朵尖上落下一個吻，滿意的說：「走吧！」

原本預計早上就出發前往的水族館是來不及了，餓了一個早上的兩人決定先到附近的拉麵店填飽肚子再決定下午要去哪裡走走。  
從販賣機選好要吃的口味，將餐券交給店員並入座後，兩碗熱騰騰的豚骨拉麵很快就上桌了。  
「翔陽有想去的地方嗎？」宮侑一邊吸著麵條一邊這麼問道。  
「唔……」日向翔陽想了想，喝了口湯，搖頭說：「想不到。」  
「不然去看電影？」宮侑掏出手機搜尋上映中的電影資訊，將手機放在兩人中間的桌面上方便一起查看。  
「最近有什麼……哦！」日向翔陽指向其中一部剛上映的動畫電影說：「聽說這部最近很熱門。」  
「那就這個？」  
「好啊！」

有了目標以後行動起來就方便得多，兩人吃完午餐很快就前往位在附近一間百貨公司內的電影院，買好票以後剛好就準備開場了，便直接進影廳找位子坐。  
只能說不愧是熱門電影，他們來得不算太晚，但倒數幾排的座位幾乎都被坐滿了，宮侑只得拉著日向翔陽盡可能去找中間偏後的位子，好不容易才被他們看見兩個連在一起的空位落座。  
沒多久，燈光便逐漸暗了下來。  
宮侑不動聲色的悄悄在扶手底下牽起了日向翔陽的手。  
日向翔陽嚇了一跳。「侑……」  
「噓。」宮侑趕緊低聲安撫道：「沒事，沒人看見。」  
就這樣，整場電影看下來，除了因為手臂發麻而變換了幾個姿勢之外，他們幾乎沒有把手放開。  
也不知道是不是真的沒有人看見，但就算是真的有，日向翔陽或許也不太在意了。  
因為不管怎麼樣，都有宮侑陪著他一起，兩隻手牢牢緊扣，不會讓他一個人。  
──雖然他偶爾會用手指刮搔日向翔陽的手掌心，那又是另外一回事了。

和宮侑一起度過的假日總是隨興。  
看完電影以後已經傍晚了，說起來，他們這一整天明明沒做什麼事，日向翔陽卻還是覺得莫名充實。  
「接下來要去哪裡？」  
「侑前輩有想去哪裡嗎？」  
「唔……沒有。」  
日向翔陽想了想，自己也沒什麼打算，不太肯定的說：「還是我就先……回家了？」  
走在前頭的宮侑回頭問：「你今天不住我那裡？」  
「一直住前輩家也不太好吧。」  
「哪裡不好，你每天都住也行啊！」  
日向翔陽噗哧一笑：「這樣很像同居耶。」  
宮侑一聽，整個人倏地愣在原地。「……欸？」  
日向翔陽緊急停下腳步。「咦？」  
宮侑像是忽然被點醒一般，整個人轉了半圈雙手搭上日向翔陽的肩膀說：「那就同居吧！」  
「什……」  
「好嗎？」

日向翔陽有一瞬間感到茫然。侑前輩也太亂來了吧，話說，同居這種事情是可以這樣輕易的在大街上討論決定的嗎？在這種人來人往的地方？  
但等到日向翔陽反應過來，他仔細想了想，這麼做確實很有前輩的風格。  
而他也正是因此而喜歡上這樣的侑前輩啊。  
「噗──哈哈哈！」思及此，日向翔陽不禁大聲笑了出來，抬眼看向還在等待他回覆的男人，瞇起眼睛笑道：「嗯，好啊。」  
宮侑不可置信地瞪大眼睛，用力地抱了一下日向翔陽，在他耳邊說：「請多多指教。」  
「嗯，請多多指教哦。」

END


End file.
